digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Jason Storm
Jason Storm is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is the one of the secondary characters in the Legendary Tamers Saga. Description Jason was born in 2007 to unrevealed parents. He has lived in New York and is a big fan of games of the Digimon who became a target of merchandising by several businessman after the Digitaclysm, similar to Tatsuya Munemori. Jason, however, is less intelligent and mature than Tatsuya whom he met in Facebook, since they both shared similar interests. Loyal to people like him, Jason made everything he could to ensure that his parents would allow Tatsuya to stay in their house during his time as an exchange student. Jason's best friend is Kyle Lambert whose interests are similar to his and Tatsuya's. Because of this, Jason and Kyle were both victims of teasing when girls of their class called them immature. Appearances Digimon: Age of Tamers Jason had already befriended with Tatsuya through Facebook. They also had already arranged that Jason's family would host Tatsuya during his time as an exchange student in Ney York. They finally met face to face in John F. Kennedy International Airport, and in the Storm family house, they found a found a red device that looked like an unknown type of Digivice, later revealed as D-Ark. On next day, Tatsuya had his first day in new school. Jason introduced him to Kyle and teased him about Mei, when he realized Tatsuya's quickly developed crush on her. After the school, they went with Kyle to show the device to a game shop owner named Steve who had no idea what the device was. But then, a cloud of fog that allowed the Digimon to Bio-Emerge sent a red Rookie Level Digimon named Guilmon into the real world. Tatsuya, Jason and Kyle also witnessed a Bio-Emergence of Gorillamon, during which they two other Tamers: Vera Neidhardt (who was the same girl from Tatsuya's dream) and Andrew "Andy" Conteh. While Vera and Renamon wanted to destroy Guilmon, like every other Digimon, Andy and his partner Terriermon tried to defend them. Jason witnessed how Terriermon accidentally Digivolved into Galgomon and lost control if its powers, until Tatsuya and Guilmon were able to stop him. During the evening and the next day, Jason and the others were wondering about the meaning of Tatsuya's dream. They also met a small Digimon named Calumon were once again challenged by Vera and Renamon. They were later interrupted by the men from W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined) led by Harold Thompson. Thompson was a friend of Julius Conteh, Andy's father, and explained that the Tamers and the Bio-Emerged Digimon were played all along by an organization named Digital Revolution that sought to take over the Digital World to be used for the evolution of the mankind. Calumon was revealed a catalyst for the power of Digivolution and Vera's father Ian Neidhardt was revealed to be the leader of the Revolution. During the final battle against the Revolutionaries, Jason was ordered to stay with the W.N.D.D. men. The only things he managed to see about the battle were Ian's mutation into the D.H.M. and his defeat. After these events, Jason and Kyle agrred to help Tatsuya to teach Mei to play with the Digimon trading cards. After one week, Jason and Kyle were both easily defeated by Mei in one game. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, Tatsuya had returned to Japan, but Jason was still in contact with him. He was happy about Tatsuya's return, despite the Tamers' existence being revealed to the world due to Tatsuya's confrontation with Mihiramon. The Tamers and their friends wondered what Mihiramon's group, known as the Deva, meant by saying that the Tamers had stolen something from them. But the next time the Deva would attack, the Tamers would need a permission from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. When they were given a permission by the President Gerald Johnson, they left to face Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. While went into the battle, Jason and Kyle had to remain in the headquarters with Calumon. The Tamers fought against the two Deva and gained two new allies: Wizarmon and Guardromon who were friends with Kudamon (Thompson's partner). Pajramon was defeated, but Renamon was captured by Vajramon and the permission given to the Tamers turned out to be false, resulting the W.N.D.D. being terminated. Guardromon was petrified by Cockatrimon and Jason was worried about him. Wizarmon managed to reverse the effect, but Guardromon was forced to De-Digivolve into Hagurumon. But his attention was taken somewhere else when he was taken to a room where Thompson's mentor Grigory Shatalov was in coma. Then, a holographic apparition of Shatalov appeared and explained that his mind had been separated from his body and was living in the Digital World. Lopmon (the Rookie form of the Rabbit Deva Andiramon) revealed that Calumon and the Crystal Catalyst, the source of the Digivolution were one and the same. And the Deva planned to take Calumon back into the Digital World. A fragment from the power of the Catalyst had been imbued into the Blue Cards and they were given by the DigiGnomes who had also given the Tamers their D-Arks. Jason then received his own D-Ark, making Hagurumon his partner. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. Jason was able to use his cards to Digivolve Hagurumon into Guardromon and they faced Yanmamon and Boarmon, two Digimon who had allied themselves with the Deva. Jason also used his card game experience and details provided by the Digimon Analyzer to give Mei instructions to fight against Orochimon. Guardromon helped weaken Vikaralamon the Pig Deva, before WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon defeated it. Mahoragamon and Caturamon the Dog Deva, however, managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Jason decided to join Tatsuya's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Jason and the other Tamers were finally able to reach the Digital World. But due to an unknown inference, Jason, Vera, Mei and Kyle were separated from others. They were given a refuge by Jijimon and Babamon, and they also found out that a Finnish card game champion Riku Arhinmäki is also in the Digital World, with his Partner Digimon Cyberdramon. Jason and Kyle had heard about Riku and idolizes him for his skills while Vera shows signs of dislike and Mei's opinion is neutral. After Jason's team reunites with Tatsuya, Andy and Susan, the Tamers are soon faced by Caturamon and Beelzemon, Impmon's Mega form who resembles one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. During the battle, Beelzemon kills Wizarmon, devastating Mei and infuriating Tatsuya. Tatsuya's anger influenced Guilmon and made him Dark Digivolve into Megidramon. Hagurumon wanted to help, but Jason feared that he would die just like Wizarmon. Megidramon easily defeated Caturamon, but Beelzemon uses the coped techniques of the Deva to almost kill Megidramon who De-Digivolves into Guilmon. Tatsuya learns to Biomerge with Guilmon and become Gallantmon (Guilmon's true Mega form). Jason and Guardromon occasionally help them every time Gallantmon seems to be in disadvantage. But when Gallantmon is about to kill Beelzemon, Mei interrupts, because she refused to see anyone else dying and knew that revenge is never a solution. While Tamers are still fighting against Mercurimon, the Digimon who sent the Deva, one of Mercurimon's former teammate Apollomon defends Mei's opinion and tells everyone to fight against the common enemy: D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. The Tamers leave the battle for the Digimon and to return to the real world. But then it is revealed that real Mei had gone missing and was replaced by a fake created by D-Reaper to reach the human world. Digimon: Judgement Code When D-Reaper started to invade the real world as well, saving Mei became Tatsuya's top priority. He left with Andy and Vera, but Jason, Kyle and Susan remained with the adults. But when several news were reporting about D-Reaper, Jason and Kyle decided to go help their friends. Jason was able to use his Digimon cards in order to make Hagurumon significantly more powerful and even to stand as Guardromon against ADR's (Agents of D-Reaper) with power equivalent to Ultimate Level Digimon. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship which acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Jason and Hagurumon remain in the real world to destroy the most powerful ADR's. But when D-Reaper is finally deactivated by Tatsuya and Guilmon, Jason, Kyle, Susan, Hagurumon, Piccolomon and Lopmon came to rescue their friends. After that Jason becomes an official member of the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of the W.N.D.D. Trivia *Jason is mostly based on Kazu Shioda since he has Hagurumon as his partner (a Rookie form of Guardromon) and his initial personality is that being one of Tatsuya's closest friends on New York, before Tatsuya became a Tamer. Category:Fan Humans